Since before the dawn of civilization, humans have been administering herbs and other plants by any effective means possible. First, early man realized that certain foods provided beneficial effects. Over time, the wisest of the tribes discovered that some herbs, roots, and other natural components have curative properties. The administration of compounds through food or water was the most common and intentional methods used by our ancestors. Later, the civilized people discovered the effects of topical applications. Eventually, particulates suspended in air and administered through pulmonary application were discovered.
The first inhalants were consumed by inhaling smoke, presumably discovered when certain plant matter was burned in a campfire and the tribal “doctor” drew the connection between the inhalation of smoke and the effects on his people. Subsequently, efficient methods of harnessing the smoke were developed. Medicine pipes were invented and revered, utilized for smoking tobacco, Cannabis sativa L., and opium, among others. In some cases, sophisticated traditions were created around smoking of a pipe. In time, cigarettes were also created.
Almost every culture across the world used local materials and knowledge to create new designs of pipes to achieve an easy and effective method of smoking. In the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries, the hookah and water pipe were introduced in Europe following the introduction of tobacco from the new world. The first bong, made of gold, was discovered in Russia, dating back 2,400 years, believe be used for cannabis and opium. The water pipe was introduced in China during the late Ming Dynasty along the silk road, also for smoking tobacco. The addition of water into the smoking device allowed for cooling and filtering of the smoke. Water filtration provided a healthier and preferred smoke.
Throughout the history of smoking, concentrated forms of the active components have been with a desire to increase desired effects while mitigating undesirable side effects. With tobacco, nicotine oil is commonly vaporized. With cannabis, hash and kief, concentrating the trichomes and terpenes were the first concentrates. Over the past twenty years, technological development of extraction methods have produced potent cannabis extracts. Extraction methods include solventless extraction (e.g. cold water, rosen press) or solvents such as petroleum derived hydrocarbons (e.g. butane, toluene, trimethylpentane), low molecular weight alcohol (e.g. ethanol, isopropyl, grain alcohol), low molecular weight hydrocarbon (e.g. chloroform, dichloromethane), and supercritical fluid with or without organic solvent. The results are extracts with varying viscosity which can reach cannabinoid (secondary metabolites of cannabis) content greater than 90%, whereas the nonextracted plant ranges from 3% to 30% cannabinoid content by weight. Some common names for the extraction materials include oil, wax, dabs, crumble, budder, BHO (Butane Hash Oil), distillate, and shatter.
Extraction materials are not ordinarily combusted with an ordinary lighter for inhalation. The act of “dabbing” utilizes a blowtorch or electric device for vaporizing the material. I most common apparatus utilized in cannabis smoking culture is a nail, constructed out of titanium, ceramic, quartz, or similar compositions. The material is placed upon the nail and is heated electrically to the desired temperature. Nails are placed at the bowl component of a water pipe (also known as a bong) or other smoking device. As the material is heated by electric or blowtorch means, the material will vaporize or combust, allowing the user to inhale the vapor/smoke through the smoking device. The remaining material will break apart, melt, or otherwise lose its cohesion. The results in lost material.
Therefore, a need exists for a material reclaim system in order to reduce waste associated with conventional substance inhalation apparatuses.